A Whole Lot of Lovin' Going On!
by Panther07
Summary: In Harry's fifth year he faces his greatest task yet; falling in love with a Snape! NOT SLASH! This is a rewritten/eddited version of 'A whole Lot of Lovin' Going On!'
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and a few big companies such as Warner Brothers. No money is being made off of this story.  
  
  
  
*June 29, 1980*  
  
  
  
Severus Snape stepped out of Honeydukes, a small parcel clutched under one arm, his wife, a young blond woman named Madeline, on the other. "Good day Mr. and Mrs. Snape! Stop in as soon as the babies are born!" Severus and Madeline turned around and waved goodbye.  
  
"We'll do just that," Madeline called before strolling off down the streets of Hogsmeades with Severus by her side. It was a fine May morning, the kind that makes one feel like dancing. Severus and Madeline waved to the shopkeepers; all telling them to come around once the twins were born. Severus just nodded and said they would, hugging his pregnant wife. They were in such a good mood they didn't notice a red head woman and two brunette men stepping out of a shop until it was too late.  
  
"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Severus called, helping Madeline up.  
  
"Snape."  
  
Severus looked up and let out an exasperated sigh. "Potter. Black. Lily." James Potter, Sirius Black and Lilly Potter standing in front of him. When his eyes fell on Lily a pang of hurt resonated from within. Lily had been his first girlfriend, his first love, but she had left him in the middle of their sixth year for James Potter, whom she had married a year ago. Severus had gotten over her eventually, but it took falling in love with Madeline to do so. They too had gotten married and she was now expecting their first children-twins-a boy and a girl.  
  
But it still hurt a little to see Lily so happy with someone else.She too was expecting a child. "Severus. You look nice," she said, smiling a little. James frowned and stepped in between them. Sirius, James's best friend, stood by, scowling deeply. Madeline clutched Severus's arm tightly, a strained smile on her face.  
  
"Potter, how do you do? I don't believe you've met my wife, Madeline? Maddie, this is James Potter and his wife Lily, along with their friend Sirius Black." Madeline smiled and stuck out her hand to a very surprised James.  
  
"So.you got married, did you?" James asked, ignoring Madeline's hand and squinting his eyes as if Severus were lying.  
  
"Yes, I did," Severus said, smiling tightly. Lily had a strange look in her eyes.  
  
"Congratulations Severus. You're having a baby too?" Madeline brightened at the word 'baby'.  
  
"Actually they're twins," she said, radiating warmth.  
  
Lily smiled too, but only for a moment. She tugged James's arm and motioned for them to continue on, but not before turning to Madeline and saying, "It was nice meeting you. Good day Severus."  
  
Severus smiled sadly and turned back to Madeline. "Let's go home."  
  
  
  
*August 13, 1980*  
  
  
  
"Sev! Severus!" Severus rolled over in bed, coming face to face with a disheveled Madeline. "Sev! It's time." Severus sat bolt upright.  
  
"Okay, I'll get the broom. You get dressed and I'll fly us to the hospital," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Severus stumbled out of bed and grabbed some robes, tossing them to his moaning wife. He himself pulled on some navy blue robes and grabbed his Comet 2000. Severus helped Madeline out of bed and down the stairs, easing her onto the broom and kicking off. With surprising speed he flew to St. Mungo's Hospital: Maternity Ward.  
  
"Sir, you'll have to wait here," a tall nurse told him before whisking Madeline off. Severus sighed and sat down in a chair. He pulled up the sleeve of his robes and peered for the millionth time at the Dark Mark burned into his left forearm. Joining Lord Voldemort had been a stupid action; done right after Lily had broken up with him, at the young age of sixteen.  
  
Though he had been young, Severus was smart and cunning; those talents had helped him achieve the position of fifth in command, one of Voldemrot's top Death Eaters. Then he had met Madeline at one of his sister's hopelessly boring Christmas parties, when he was seventeen. She was a study buddy of Abigail's and Severus became good friends with her. Their friendship had turned into love until he knew he couldn't participate in the Death Eater's terrible acts of death and destruction.  
  
So, at the age of twenty, he had turned to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore had accepted him and given him a job at Hogwarts and saddled him with spying for their side. That was two years ago. Eventually he had proposed to Madeline and told her all about his Death Eater days. She had accepted it and was constantly worrying that he would be caught.  
  
"Sir?" The nurse was back. Severus stood up. "Sir? You're wife's doing fine, as are your children. Would you like to see them?"  
  
Severus nodded, and followed her into the birthing room. "Maddie?" Madeline looked up from the two babies and smiled, kissing Severus as he sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
"The boy looks exactly like you," she told him, pointing to the one wrapped in a blue blanket. Severus smiled and peered at the newborn. It was true; the little boy had his hooked nose, pale skin, and a wisp of his raven black hair. The girl, on the other hand, took after her mother. She had the same the same cute nose and the same dirty blond hair.  
  
"They're so beautiful." Severus murmured, kissing Madeline .  
  
  
  
*October 31, 1981*  
  
  
  
"Severus, dear, we're out of milk. Please go and get some?" Madeline asked, kissing Severus on the cheek. Severus sighed and nodded, getting up and walking towards the door. He took one last glance at a nine months pregnant Madeline before stepping outside. It was little over a year since Damien and Anastasia had been born and Madeline was again pregnant, this time with a baby girl.  
  
Severus strolled down the street, slipping into the small grocers and paying for some milk. He sighed as he thought of the last Death Eater meeting. He had a sinking feeling that Voldemort knew he was a spy.  
  
"One of you, my faithful Death Eaters, is a traitor. Do not worry, he will be punished."  
  
Severus shivered as he remembered Voldemort glaring at him. "Oh.you're probably just-OH! Please, no!" Severus had glanced up half a block from his home to see the Dark Mark hovering somewhere over his neighborhood.  
  
He ran all the way home, letting out a small cry when he saw it floating above his own home. Severus flew up the walkway and through the house, calling Madeline's name. He stopped in the nursery, the last room to check, and sank to the floor. There was no one but him in the house.  
  
"SEVERUS!" Severus stood as he heard his front door fly open and as Albus Dumbledore called out his name. "SEVERUS!" Dumbldore called again. "Voldemort is gone! He's gone! He's gone."  
  
  
  
*July 31, 1995*  
  
  
  
Severus sat up, looking around his surroundings. He sighed with relief when he saw that he was in his bedchambers at Hogwarts. Severus rubbed his head. Those dreams had been revisiting him more and more often, ever since the return of the Dark Lord, just forty days ago.  
  
Severus sat back in bed and remembered the rest of the story. Dumbledore had come, telling him that the Dark Lord was gone. He remembered how Dumbledore had told him that Madeline was not dead, that she was only in a state of amnesia.  
  
"Someday, though it may take a while, she will remember and return," he had told Severus. Well, that was fourteen years ago. In those fourteen years Severus had turned cold and bitter, becoming the most detested teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
Now it was summer and he had the unpleasant task of going around to all the Dark Magic hideouts and rounding up any young teens not so keen on joining the Death Eaters. Severus climbed out of bed, glancing at the picture of him and Madeline and the children before stumbling into the shower.  
  
  
  
*July 31, 1995*  
  
  
  
Stacy sat up in bed, clasping her forehead. "Ow! That hurt like hell!" she silently swore in the dark. Finally the pain died down, and Stacy began to think of the dream she had been having before she woke up.  
  
'Let's see. I was in a room. There was me, and mum-she was pregnant. And Damien and a man-he looked a lot like Damie,' she recalled. 'The man left, to get some milk and then another man came. Mum, she ran upstairs and grabbed an amulet and the bracelets we have. Then the man-he yelled 'Adeva Kedavra'. And there was green and then that was it,' she finished, writing it all down for later, in case she forgot. 'It might help mom remember our past And then we could go home. Not that Reagan Manor isn't nice.'  
  
Fourteen years ago her mother, along with Stacy and her twin brother, Damien, found themselves walking down a rich Californian street in Los Angeles. A lady who lived in the neighborhood had taken them back to her estate. There her mother had recovered, as had Stacy and Damien. It had been discovered that her mother had no memory, not even the vaguest idea of what her name was. Thankfully, though, there were bracelets attached to the arm of Stacy, Damien, and her mum, with their names engraved into them.  
  
Two and a half weeks later their mother had given birth to her little sister, Ariel Elisabeth, or Lisa. Gracie Reagan-the lady who had brought them to her estate-had taken them under her wing and that was where they had lived for the past fourteen years.  
  
Stacy yawned and glanced at the clock. It read 9:33 AM. Stacy sighed. She might as well get up. If she didn't then that retched new maid, Mitzi, would come and shake her awake. Stacy stumbled out of bed and towards the shower, smiling as she stepped into the shower and the warm water surrounded her.  
  
"Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more no more no more nooo mooore!" she sang, dragging out the last note. After rinsing her hair and applying the special shower gel that kept her skin relatively unblemished, Stacy stepped out of the shower. Still singing, she pranced into her walk- in closet and chose a stylish outfit for the day.  
  
Never let it be said that Stacy didn't care about style.  
  
When the young teenage girl reached the kitchen she found the rest of her housemates had beaten her to breakfast. Stacy pecked her twin brother, Damien (or Damie) on the cheek and hugged her mother. "Good morning, all," she said, patting Lisa on the head and sitting next to her best friend, Scarlet.  
  
Scarlet grinned back, flipped open the magazine she had been reading, and pointed to a picture of her latest celebrity crush. Stacy giggled and rolled her eyes. Scarlet was her best friend in the whole entire world and had been since they were three. It was then that Scarlet's aunt and uncle- Mrs. Reagan's son and daughter-in-law-had died in a car crash. Scarlet's own parents had died when she was barely one. Mrs. Reagan-having moved to America three years after her husband had died-saw little reason to move Scarlet to a new country, but after the death of her aunt and uncle she had no choice but to do so.  
  
Upon Scarlet's arrival the two girls had bonded most quickly. Stacy often felt bad-leaving Lisa in the dust like that. Because Damien shared most of his classes at high school with Scarlet and she, they all hung out together and went to parties and other socials with the same crowd. Lisa, though popular enough, often skulked around the manor like a beaten puppy. Stacy regretted not being closer to her baby sister.  
  
Finally, sitting at the end of the table in all her glory, was Mrs. Reagan. Though well over half and century old, Mrs. Reagan still retained a good deal of her youthfulness and beauty. Her long red hair-as bright as Scarlet's-had only just begun to fade a year ago and the lines at the corner of her eyes were barely noticeable. Scarlet and Stacy often wondered how Mrs. Reagan staid so young. It was almost as if she were a magical fairy, incapable of aging.  
  
She glanced up and smiled warmly at Stacy, scribbling something down on the newspaper. "Good morning, Ana dear." Mrs. Reagan was the only person to call Stacy Ana.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Reagan," Stacy replied, buttering her toast and grabbing the new 'In Style' magazine that had arrived. Stacy flipped it open to the section about the latest dressing styles (stripes and polka dots) and was about to read the article when a letter fell out. In emerald green ink it was addressed to 'Mrs. Crescent D'Aubinge, 3453 Sandy Haven Lane, Los Angeles, California, USA.' Stacy frowned. The address was right. But the name? Crescent D'Aubinge? Frowning some more she sighed and flipped it over.  
  
There was a green seal on the back. It looked something like the family crests Stacy had studied in History. In the middle of the crest there was a large H. After that the H was divided into four sections. Each section was a different animal. In the top two corners there was a lion and a snake. Both animals seemed to be growling-or, in the snake's case, hissing-at each other. In the bottom two corners there was a badger and a hawk-or raptor of some sort. Under the crest, written in a scrawling script, was: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.  
  
Flipping the letter over again, Stacy turned to Mrs. Reagan and said, "Mrs. Reagan, somebody addressed a letter here, but it's to a woman named Crescent D'Aubinge. Who's she?"  
  
Mrs. Reagan's head had snapped up and she looked very pale. "Give it here, Ana," she commanded. Stacy handed the letter to Mrs. Reagan, eyes wide and eyebrows arched. Mrs. Reagan ripped the letter open and read it quickly. "My! Dear no! Hmm." She kept making cryptic comments like that, her eyes now full of worry. Once she was finished reading the letter she turned to Madeline. "Maddie?" she asked, placing a delicate hand on Stacy's mother's shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" Madeline asked.  
  
Mrs. Reagan sighed and rustled around in her pocket, extracting a long piece of wood. "Now Maddie, dear, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on not concentrating."  
  
Madeline frowned. "What?"  
  
Mrs. Reagan frowned. "Just try it."  
  
Madeline shrugged and closed her eyes, looking serene and peaceful. "Alright, now, none of you children make a noise. I need to perform a very powerful counter curse, and I need all the concentration I can get."  
  
Stacy blinked. "Counter curse? Is that like magic?" Mrs. Reagan waved her hand for silence and nodded.  
  
"But.but there's no such thing as magic!" Lisa cried, earning a stern look from Mrs. Reagan.  
  
"Of course there is!" she said, shaking her head. Stacy, Scarlet, Damien and Lisa just stared at Mrs. Reagan as she started chanting something in Latin and tracing Madeline's profile with the stick. "Commoneo tui praeteritus! Comoneo tui postremo! Commoneo tui vita! Extrico tui mens mentis itaque COMMONEO!" Mrs. Reagan screamed the last word, whipping the stick back and pointing it square between Madeline's closed eyes.  
  
Yellow beams of light shot out of the tip of the stick and headed for between Madeline's eyes. Stacy screamed, fearing the light would kill her mother. Instead it hit its mark and absorbed itself into Madeline's head. For a moment Madeline's whole head was aglow and her hair flew out at all angles. Then, as suddenly as it had happened, the glowing disappeared. Madeline's hair fluttered to her sides and Madeline herself blinked her eyes.  
  
"I.I feel as if I'm awakening from a dream." she said in a dazed voice. "My memory! It's all back. Every bit of it. It all makes sense now; it all makes sense," she muttered, pressing her palm to her forehead.  
  
Stacy blinked. "Will somebody please explain what's going on here?" she asked, looking from face to face.  
  
Mrs. Reagan smiled. "Well, I do suppose it's time you learned about the wizarding world and how you came to be here." She sat down and took a sip of her coffee. "Well, I suppose I should begin with the magic bit. You see, you four children are not at all ordinary. Ana and Lisa, you two are witches, born a bred of nobility. Scarlet, my dear, the name D'Aubinge-our real name-commands respect in our world.  
  
"You, Damien, are a wizard, fathered by one of the bravest men I've ever known." She paused there and glanced at Madeline who nodded. "Before you go telling me that there is no such thing as magic then answer me this. Have you ever in your life been upset? And when you were upset, did you think of doing something seemingly impossible? And then did you find that the seemingly impossible thing came true?" She stopped and gave all the children a meaningful stare.  
  
Stacy remembered one time, in eighth grade; her first boyfriend had dumped her for Margie Brown. She had hoped and hoped that Margie's long, silky red hair would turn a horrendous color. She had looked at Margie and wished it and then, to her utter surprise, Margie's hair had turned a shade of mustard yellow.  
  
There must have been a strange look on her face for Mrs. Reagan nodded. "I thought so. You see, there is such a thing as magic! Now, I will tell you why you are here and who I really am. I must tell you the truth. I am not Mrs. Gracie Reagan and I never will be. No, my real name is Crescent D'Aubinge, and I work for the Ministry of Magic, in Great Britain."  
  
"You see, fourteen years ago there was this wizard. He went by the name of Lord Voldemort. Now this Voldemort, he was evil through and through. He sunk deeply into the Dark Arts and started gaining power left and right.  
  
"Those days were dark and foreboding. One knew not who to trust. Everyone suspected everyone to be a Death Eater. That's what you call one of Voldemort's followers. One day Voldemort found out about a prophecy telling of eight children who could destroy him or help him gain immortal power. So he set out in search of these eight.  
  
"He cornered one parent and told him to become his follower. Lucius Malfoy agreed, unknowingly selling his son to the enemy. Next he went after the D'Aubinges. Heather and Gerry D'Aubinge were famous Aurors." Suddenly Mrs. Reagan/D'Aubinge grew teary. "Gerry was my youngest son, and Heather was like a daughter to me. They-she-died protecting you, Scarlet. You were sent to live with your aunt Louise and your uncle Roderic, Gerry's older brother.  
  
"The loss of one of the warriors made Voldemort mad so he decided to go after the leaders. Yes, there are two leaders of this group, a boy and a girl. Voldmort went after the girl first, that being because the girl's two siblings, one a twin and one unborn, were also warriors." Saying that she stopped and looked Stacy dead in the eyes, a most serious expression on her face.  
  
"Severus Snape was already a Death Eater, though he turned good and became a spy for us. Voldemort suspected this and knew he'd have to put up a fight to get his hands on the three children. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, caught wind of this and decided he would send all the children into hiding. He told Severus's wife about his plan and gave her an amulet, which was also a portkey. A portkey, by the way, is a magical device used to transport wizards from one place to the next, and that particular portkey was to take her to here. As you have already guessed, you are the children of Severus Snape.  
  
"Dumbledore left and Voldemort came. Madeline fled to the nursery and grabbed the amulet. What she didn't know is that a powerful curse had been placed on the amulet. As soon as she touched it her memory disappeared. As you know, she came here and I took her in, having instructions to do so. As you would have thought, Voldemort was in an outrages mood. He had been bested twice and he was determined not to be bested a third time. He set out for the Potters, having been told their secret location by a turncoat named Peter Pettigrew. Anyway, he went to the Potters who were the parents of the boy leader.  
  
"They killed Lily and James and tried to kill their little boy, Harry. But because Harry's parents-Lily in particular-had given up their lives for their son's sake-the curse ended up backfiring on Voldemort. Instead of destroying Harry he destroyed his own body. That put an end to his terrible reign. Harry Potter became famous for defeating the Dark Lord. Even though the Dark Lord was gone Dumbledore kept you five here because he knew someday Voldemort would return, and he wanted you to all be thought dead or missing."  
  
She finished the long story and took a deep breath. "And so he has. This past year-though I'm not sure exactly how-Voldemort came back to power through Harry Potter, though the boy was used involuntarily. And this brings me to the letter, which reads:  
  
"Dear Crescent.The Death Eaters have made their first attack. They raped and beat five muggle girls to death, burning the Dark Mark into the girls' faces. I think it is time to unite the eight warriors and teach them to harness their powers. Please give Madeline her memory back and tell the children-all of whom I hope are well-the story of it all. Come to London bring them to Hogwarts. Madeline will teach at Hogwarts this year as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, if she accepts the job. Please come quickly. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Mrs. Reagan/D'Aubinge placed the letter down and looked at Madeline. "Would you like to teach at Hogwarts?" Madeline nodded. Mrs. D'Aubinge-as Stacy decided it was only fit to call her-smiled and turned to the children. "It is time for you to learn your destiny. Then you will learn all about your powers and you will be taught to use them for the power of good. But until then I am going to catch you all up to date with witchcraft and wizardry..."  
  
***  
  
It was late at night and Stacy had opened her window to let the ocean breeze cool her room from the summer night's heat. Of all the things she would miss, it would be the ocean. Mrs. D'Aubinge had said that there was a giant lake by Hogwarts, but nothing would ever be like the Pacific. Stacy still wondered if she was dreaming. Even after the countless tricks and spells Mrs. D'Aubinge had performed she was still quite skeptical about the whole magical world thing.  
  
And what is she didn't like the other four warriors? Mrs. D'Aubinge had said that their names were Ron, Hermione, Draco, and of course, Harry. They were her age-fifteen-and they all attended Hogwarts. Stacy wondered-as if it were a reflex-if any of the three boys were handsome enough to date. She also wondered what her father was like. Her mother had produced a picture of him earlier that morning.  
  
He looked like Damien, only with a bigger nose and colder eyes. Other than that they could have been twins. Sighing the young witch snuggled down into the light covers of her bed. What wonders and questions she had could wait till morning, but for now she would just sleep. [pic] 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and a few big companies such as Warner Brothers. No money is being made off of this story.  
  
  
  
It was borderline mayhem on the Hogwarts Express. Returning students rushed up and down the long corridors, looking for their friends, while first years made new ones. Draco Malfoy was strutting up and down the corridor, boasting to anyone who would hear (and not many would) that his father had just bought him a Corona200, the newest broom on the market. However, at the very back of the train, secured away in a caboose, three friends had barricaded themselves in, away from the madness of the rest of the train.  
  
Harry Potter laid sleepily on one of the seats while he let his two best friends-Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley-babble on about their summers.  
  
"And Bulgaria was so beautiful! Victor and I went for rides on his father's magic carpets-they're allowed in Bulgaria-and he showed me all the interesting sights!" Hermione said, talking of her boyfriend, Victor Krum, and her trip to visit him in Bulgaria. Ron rolled his eyes but withheld a sarcastic comment. Harry suspected that Ron harbored a small crush on Hermione.  
  
"Well, mum and dad took us to Paris to visit Bill, who was transferred there. Bill has a new girlfriend. Her name's Faye," he informed them.  
  
"And how was your summer?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Well, the Dursleys were civil to me and they even took me to see some movies and stuff so I guess it was alright," Harry said, shrugging. Truthfully, Harry had been forced to take his uncle's cousin's bratty twins to see a movie about a giant pink rabbit named Squeezer. There had been little plot and much 'hugs-and-love!'  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah. Bill took us to see a couple of movies." He reeled on about how amazing movies were.  
  
Ron was wizard born and therefore knew nothing of such muggle inventions. Just as Harry was about to doze off, Hermione cried, "Hey! We're here!"  
  
Eager to be the first off the train, Harry, Ron, and Hermione forced themselves into the hubbub of the corridor. Finally the three friends made it off the Hogwarts Express and onto the Hogsmeade Platform. Once they were in the carriage, Hermione began to speak of the balls Viktor had held for her and Harry once again lay back sleepily, content for the time being.  
  
***  
  
Severus sat at the High Table where all the teachers ate in the Great Hall. Again he had missed out on the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts, the position being given to a female witch of slightly younger than himself. He watched as the first years were sorted into the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Severus clapped loudest for the new Slytherins, he, of course, being head of the house.  
  
Once all the students had been sorted Dumbledore stood and began a speech. "Students of Hogwarts! I have a very important announcement to make! This year a new wizarding family has moved to Britain, and the mother requested that her children be transferred to Hogwarts. I ask that you treat them with respect and kindness, no matter their paths or," Dumbledore gave Severus a sideways look, "their genealogy."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes at that comment. "None of them are first years so they will be sorted first. Professor McGonagall, if you please!"  
  
He sat back down and nodded at Prof. McGonagall. McGonagall stood and took out a piece of parchment. She looked at the first name and Severus saw her eyes widen. "Snape, Alexander Damien."  
  
Murmurs ran throughout the Great Hall, all the students curious as to who could possibly be related to greasy haired, hooked nosed, Slytherin favoring, all around disliked Snape. Severus himself was staring at the entrance, wondering if this was all some sick joke put on by Potter and his Gryffindor comrades.  
  
Suddenly a boy appeared there, slouching towards the Sorting Hat. All thoughts of Potter and pranks blanked from Severus's mind as he saw Damien Snape. Damien Snape was the spitting image of himself.  
  
The boy had raven black hair, short in the back with bangs that hung out over his coal black eyes. His nose was large and hooked, as was Severus's, but over time he had learned to work that into his overall appearance. His black robes covered what might one day become a lean figure. Though not a dreamboat himself, Damien Snape worked up the nerve-or maybe it was just boldness-to wink at Melissa Hartman, a pretty Ravenclaw seventh year.  
  
Melissa turned her head away, obviously put out with be courted by a Snape. Damien shrugged, sighed, and plopped down on the sorting stool. The hat took quite a great deal of time making up its mind, but finally it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table everyone quickly cleared half of the table, so as to give the young Snape a wide birth. Damien, however, was very stupid or very bold, for he sidled over to the table and sat down in between Colin Creevy and Dean Thomas.  
  
"Hello," Damien said to Dean, holding out his hand. "The name's Damien Snape, but everyone calls me Damien. And you might be?"  
  
Dean, after staring wildly at his housemates, shook Damien's hand as well. "Dean Thomas. My name's Dean Thomas."  
  
Damien still seemed oblivious to the apparent disruption his presence had caused for her further pressed the matter. "Is that so? Well, Dean, pleased to meet you."  
  
Dean nodded and smiled-looking ever so pained-and Damien's attention was drawn away from him as McGonagall called out, "Snape, Anastasia Corrine!"  
  
There was the sound of heels clicking on the stone floors of Hogwarts and soon a teenage girl ran into the room. She stopped running in the middle of the Great Hall and stood stalk still. With her head held high and her hands on her hips, she gave everyone staring at her an air of great arrogance.  
  
Severus distinctly heard Prof. Flitwick whisper to Prof. Sprout, "That one's Severus's alright. It's all in her attitude."  
  
"Hello, all," the girl cried, giving a great wave to the Great hall. Damien was the only person to wave back. "For all of you who haven't been previously graced with my wonderful presence, my name's Stacy, and I'd just like to-"  
  
"Ms. Snape, if you please!" McGonagall snapped, and, with an offended look, Stacy slunk over to the stool and pulled the Sorting Hat over her head. As she sat in what seemed to be the utmost concentration, Severus studied his daughter.  
  
She had grown to look like her mother. Dirty-blond hair, grayish-blue eyes, a slender build that she had yet to grow into.While Stacy wasn't necessarily beautiful, she was cute. Cute enough to get noticed by Ernie McMillan. After watching the chubby fifth year wink at his daughter Severus made note to subtract one hundred points from Hufflepuff.  
  
Stacy plopped herself down on the Sorting stool and flopped the hat over her head. Like her brother the hat took a while deciding where to place her. After a while-when the pressure had become too great-Stacy cried out for the whole hall to hear, "Oh, just make up your mind already!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called. Damien was the only person to clap heartily as his sister came to sit beside him. Dean seemed even more frightened of Stacy than he had been of Damien. After fixing him with an unusually cold glare Stacy sighed and began to file her nails.  
  
"Snape, Ariel Elisabeth!"  
  
Severus gave a small smile when he heard the final name called. He had never met his third child and had-for the past fourteen years-wondered whether it was male or female. The girl who appeared in the doorway was much shorter than her siblings-scrawny as well. Her long black hair was overdue for a good trim and her nose was only slightly smaller than her father's. She was so absolutely different from her older brother and sister that it was amazing. She was much more timid, much more meek, and she walked in a way that clearly stated she was a doormat.  
  
Ariel Elisabeth slunk to the Sorting stool and didn't bother sitting down. She only dropped the Sorting Hat lightly on her frizzy hair. The hat, however, responded its decision much quicker than her siblings. With a loud cry the hat pronounced Ariel Elisabeth a Gryffindor. When she reached the Gryffindor table she chose the seats farthest away from Stacy and Damien.  
  
Finally, it seemed that McGonagall had reached the last name on the list.  
  
"D'Aubinge, Scarlet Chanel!"  
  
Scarlet Chanel D'Aubinge arrived with the most flair of the four newcomers. There was a loud bang in the middle of the high table, a cloud of smoke, and a young redhead immerged from the smoke, coughing loudly. When she noticed where she was she gave a startled "Eep!" and ran to the Sorting Hat post haste.  
  
After dusting her black robes off Scarlet sat daintily upon the stool. She placed the hat gently on her red tresses and waited. The whole hall held its breath. If this girl-Scarlet-was at all a friend of the Snapes then she was automatically an outcast by default.  
  
It had been around a minute when the hat finally called, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
There was mild clapping-mostly from boys, for Scarlet was pretty-and Scarlet strutted over to the Gryffindor table to take her seat by Stacy. Severus watched as the two girls leaned their heads together and began whispering. Damien seemed content to whistle at whatever girl caught his roaming eyes. Lisa just sat by herself at the end of the table, staring forlornly at Ron Weasley, who was staring in the same manner at Hermione Granger.  
  
Severus sneered inwardly. If that Weasley boy dared to return his youngest child's obvious infatuation then he would make it his calling to make Weasley's life a living hell. He was staring so intently at his children that he barely heard the sorting. Finally, when it was over, Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"As you all well know, we have needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor each year for the past four years. This year I have found someone who I am sure is not a servant of Voldemort," he paused to allow gasps, "not a phony, and not an imposter. In fact, she's not a man, as most of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers have been.  
  
"Her name might ring a bell with you older students, and those of you from wizarding families, for, at one time, she was indeed famous. Students of Hogwarts, I am proud to introduce Madeline V. Snape!"  
  
Despite the last name, Madeline V. Snape received a warm welcome from those who remembered her as part of the Elite, a group of prestigious Aurors from Voldemort's first rise. Severus felt as though he couldn't breathe.  
  
After all these years, after all the money poured into finding Madeline and the children, here she was. She looked different, of course. Madeline wore her hair much shorter than she had back in the eighties, in a sort of layered style. She had also lost her wire-rimmed glasses and opted to wear contacts full time. Madeline bowed slightly in the middle of the Great Hall and continued on towards the only empty seat left at the table.  
  
With a startling jolt Severus realized that the only empty seat was right next to him! Dumbledore caught Severus's eye and winked merrily. Severus didn't know whether to strangle the old interfering coot or thank him. Before he could do either, though, Madeline was sitting down beside him.  
  
For a woman who had been missing fourteen years, suddenly reappeared, and sat down next to her husband at dinner, Madeline seemed frightfully serene. She didn't even look at Severus, though all the other teachers at the table by far made up for that. For a moment Severus wondered if Madeline could even see him. But his questions, worries, and anything else that was on his mind were thrown to the wind when Madeline turned two hazy blue eyes on him.  
  
"Severus," she purred, "it's been a while."  
  
"Yes," he said, feeling a bit too casual, "it has been."  
  
"I must admit, Sev, I haven't a clue as how to begin to explain what's going on in my head right now. I only just remembered all this, you know. I haven't even seen half of my siblings, though Mable and Melinda have popped in on the odd occasion, masquerading as Mrs. D'Aubinge's goddaughters.  
  
"Life has been tough for the kids and I, despite what you might believe. You have absolutely no idea how maddening it is to not know who you are, where you come from, or who the father of your three children are! When Lisa was a few months old I took Stacy, Damien, and she in to make sure they were fathered by the same man!" Tears were welling up in Madeline's eyes and Severus knew not what to do. Behind her Flitwick was motioning madly for Severus to place his hand over his wife's.  
  
Severus did so and was rewarded by a thankful grin. "Oh Severus, how I've missed you," she whispered. Severus could only manage to smile. Fourteen years of their lives, gone just like that. Despite that she said nothing had been easy, Severus envied his wife. She had seen the children grow up, seen them go to school, hear them say their first words.  
  
Again, Severus was distracted by someone waving at him behind Madeline's turned back. This time it was Dumbledore, and the expression on his face was most grave. Severus wasn't at all surprised. It made sense that the old fool would know exactly what was going threw his mind. With a heavy sigh Severus squeezed his wife's hand.  
  
"I've missed you too, Maddie. I've missed you too."  
  
***  
  
It was late, late, late at night. Harry was the only one in his dormitory not to be asleep. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas had all gone straight up to the dorms when they arrived and, when Harry and Ron came up half an hour later, they were all in dreamland. Damien Snape hadn't come to the Gryffindor Common room after the feast. Instead he had followed his sisters as they walked over to the High Table to say hello to their mum.  
  
Though Harry and Ron had wanted to see the father/son reunion, Hermione had grabbed their arms and hissed that gawking at the Snape family would be all too rude. Scarlet D'Aubinge was the only one in the group to return with her housemates. She had been the first girl up the stairs to the dorms as well. When Hermione had come down to the common room to say good night to Harry and Ron she said that Scarlet had pulled the curtains tight around her bed and had yet to emerge.  
  
And so, when Harry heard the door to the dormitory creek open, he thought it only to be Damien Snape. He rolled over to face the doorway, pretending to be fast asleep, when he found that it was not Damien Snape standing over his bed but Severus Snape.  
  
With a startled cry Harry rolled over the bed and fell to the floor at Snape's feet.  
  
"Hush, Potter," Snape hissed, and even in the darkness Harry could tell that his least favorite teacher was sneering. "Wake Weasley and be at the Headmaster's office in no more than fifteen minutes. Failure to do so will result in fifteen points from your house. Understood?"  
  
When Harry nodded Snape turned on his heel and swept out of the fifth year boy's dormitory. Still in a daze and half believing that he was in a dream, Harry tiptoed over to Ron's bed and awoke his friend. With much moaning and groaning Ron pulled himself out of bed and followed Harry to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Prof. Dumbledore's office.  
  
It was only when Harry had fully awaken that he realized that he-nor Ron- had a clue as to what the password to Dumbledore's office was. He knew it must have been some sort of sweet, though, so he and Ron began naming every candy they knew.  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!"  
  
"Pumpkin Pasties!"  
  
"Ice Mice!"  
  
The boys were so caught up in their task that they didn't notice Hermione running towards them. "Oh, Harry! Ron! You're here too?" she asked in a breathless voice.  
  
"Yeah. Did Snape come and wake you up too?" Ron replied.  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Of course not! Well, at least not the male Prof. Snape. His wife woke Scarlet and I and told us to come to Dumbledore's office."  
  
It was only then that Ron and Harry saw Scarlet. She stood behind Hermione, dressed only in a mint green teddy and flimsy, see-through, lavender bathrobe. Her features were etched in a deep scowl. Hermione mouthed, "She didn't want to come."  
  
Scarlet looked as if she were going to snap at Hermione but before she could the gargoyle began to swivel down slowly and McGonagall stepped out into the hallway. "Come right this way," she said, though she grabbed Scarlet's arm and held her back a moment.  
  
The first thing to greet Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they stepped inside Dumbledore's office was a hearty, "Welcome! Welcome! So sorry to wake you up at this hour but Prof. Snape-the woman-thought it would be best to explain everything tonight." Harry barely heard him, though. His green eyes traveled around the circular room.  
  
Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, was perched on his stand, head tucked under wing in a peaceful slumber. The silver gadgets on Dumbledore's shelves whizzed and whirled. Finally his eyes came to rest upon eleven plushy armchairs, four of which were filled by the Snape children and their mother.  
  
Up close Prof. M. Snape looked very motherly and kind. Harry wondered how such a woman could ever have married the man she did. There was a great deal of stomping on the stairs and Scarlet appeared, now dressed in less revealing clothes. McGonagall followed soon after the fiery red head and received a brazen glare from her.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Scarlet! Do have a seat. You too, Minerva. Severus and Mr.-Ah! Here they are!" Dumbledore was smiling at Prof. S. Snape and the silver haired young man following in his wake.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy's look of dulled sleepiness changed to resentment when he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. His thin lips curved into a sly smile, though, when his gaze landed on Scarlet. Malfoy's eyes closed for a moment and Harry could only imagine what his least favorite Slytherin was seeing. Damien seemed not to want to imagine and he made a made towards Malfoy, fists clenched, before his mother placed a hand on his arm. Damien sat down again but his coal black eyes staid focused on Malfoy until he sat down as well.  
  
When everyone was seated and settled Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I know that you all must be wondering why I called us together at such an ungodly hour." He paused and looked at the Snape children and Scarlet. "I believe, though, that these four have been informed of the tale, and I have been told that Anastasia has a skill for telling stories, so, if she would be so kind as to fill in the rest of us?"  
  
Stacy Snape smiled slightly and clasped her hands together. "Thank you, professor," she said to the old man, and then she turned to face the rest of the circle. "Many centuries ago, when the world was still very young, magical and non-magical folk coexisted peacefully. The world had been divided into six sections, you see, and the rulers of each section of the world was able to maintain harmony within their kingdoms.  
  
"There was the Arctic Lands, where the Snow Fairies, Snow People, and winter creatures lived. There were the Fire Lands, which lay deep underground. The dragons of modern day originate from the Fire Lands. And of course there was the Mountain Lands, and then just the Land, from which all the earthly beings were born. Two sub-rulers had been chosen at the beginning of time to rule over the animal and plant life on throughout all the kingdoms. Lastly of the kingdoms were the two most powerful, the Ocean Lands and the Sky Lands.  
  
"All heavenly beings resided in the Sky and all the warriors of the world came from the Ocean. Life was good in those days and all the kingdoms coexisted wonderfully. Then, one day, a meeting was called amongst the leaders of each of the kingdoms and the two sub-rulers. The youngest of the rulers, the ruler of the plants, was a Seer, and she claimed to have just had an awful vision.  
  
"Her name was Saffron and she was the love of the ruler of the animals. When they all gathered she told them of her dream of the future. She told of times dark and dangerous, and of times were evil was the only way. She told of a fearsome and ruthless wizard who yearned for immortality above all other things, and that he would try to purge the world of all non- magical people. His given name would be Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he would be know to all as Lord Voldemort.  
  
"When the seven other rulers heard the prophecy they were horrified. They knew Saffron's predictions to always be true, and for many days following the first meeting the rulers discussed how to possibly prevent this wizard from coming into being. Finally, after two years had past, they came to the conclusion that they could not change history and that this evil Lord would be born.  
  
"They did, however, come up with a solution to destroy him. They knew they could not rewrite history but they could send some form of help that would be used by the people of the future. Together the eight rulers cast a spell on themselves, a spell so powerful and deep that would burn itself into their blood. Each ruler: Fire, Ice, Mountain, Land, Plant, Animal, Sky, and Ocean, relinquished the magical powers that helped them to control their kingdoms. Those powers would lie dormant in their descendant's blood until the time came when this Dark Lord-this Voldemort-would arise.  
  
"By relinquishing their powers, though, they lost any control over their kingdoms and the world became what it is today: full of greed, malice, and Dark Magic. None of the rulers married, but they all had children, and so on and so forth. Many generations down the line the Ice descendants turned to the wicked ways of Dark Magic. Not much later the descendants of the Plants and Land fell in love and married.  
  
"As the world began to become modern all the families began to forget the ancient tale of their ancestors, dismissing it as a foolish child's tale. They all adopted different surnames and, after many generations of having children with non-magical folk-now called muggles-the descendants of the Mountains became muggles themselves.  
  
"Then, only fifteen years ago, the spell of the ruler's awoke and the Ice Savior-as they he was to be called-was born. He was named Draco, taken from Draconian, the name of the last king of Ice. Next born was the savior of the Animals. He was named Ronald, taken from Ronaldiset, the name of the ruler of Animals. After he came the first woman of the Eight Saviors. The descendant of the Mountain queen, she was called Hermione, taken from Hermionia, the last queen of the Mountains.  
  
"The next child born would be one of the two chosen leaders of the saviors. He was the Ocean Savior and his name was Harold, taken from Harrisonit, taken from the last king of the Ocean. After Harold came the Fire Savior, named Scarlet, taken from Scarletia, the last queen of the Fire Lands. After Scarlet came twins, one a leader and the other a warrior, the Sky and Land Saviors. The Land Savior was named Alexander Damien, taken from Alexandrio, the last king of the Land. His sister, Anastasia Corinne, was named after Anastasiyla, the last queen of the Sky. And then, last of all, came Ariel Elisabeth, who was not named after Saffron, as the other had been named for their ancestors, because she was the Seer of the Saviors and destined for things greater than she imagined for herself.  
  
"And so, as the Darkest of Lords-Voldemort-begins to gain power, so will we. The legend says that each of the eight descendants will have their own special powers, but that all of tem will someday-with much practice-harness the Consetta Borealis."  
  
For the first time in thirty minutes Stacy was interrupted by a small gasp from Hermione. "You mean that I might be able to harness the Consetta Borelalis? The Consetta Borealis?" she asked in an awe filled voice.  
  
"What's so big about the Consetta Borealis?" Ron asked, and though he turned to Stacy for an answer, a timid voice answered him instead.  
  
"The Consetta Borealis is the power of both good and evil. It's an extremely powerful force and it one could enslave the people strong enough to control it. Then nothing in the world could stop the enslaver." Everyone turned to stare at Lisa. She was smiling shyly at Ron, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment. Harry saw Snape's black eyes narrow, but thought not much of it.  
  
"Is that so?" Ron asked after a while, and he again turned to Stacy for the answer.  
  
This time it was Stacy who answered. "Yeah, that's about it," she replied. She was still staring rather rudely at her little sister, as if amazed that she could speak. Lisa's eyes were lowered to the floor again but from the look on her face Harry could tell that she felt her sister's gaze upon her.  
  
Dumbledore stood now, smiling gloomily. "So now you all know. I think it's best now if everyone goes backs to their common room and mulls this over in their beds. We'll talk tomorrow after your classes are through. Now, you students go back to your houses and I'll have a chat with your teachers." He waved all eight out of his office and shut his door.  
  
Once the eight "Saviors" were back in the corridor things were eerily quiet. Malfoy parted from his all-Gryffindor company as soon as was possible-though not before winking roguishly at Scarlet. Soon after Stacy, Damien, and Scarlet ducked down a dark corridor, off to who knew where. That left only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lisa. Lisa wore a melancholy expression and lagged far behind the elder three.  
  
"I think her siblings are just horrid!" Hermione said after the silence had grown to a breaking point.  
  
"Well," Ron said, patting Hermione's shoulder softly, "they are Snapes."  
  
"No, no, no! I think Madeline Snape is fine, and I rather like Lisa Snape, but Stacy and Damien Snape are just about the most rotten older siblings ever! I mean, it's obvious that they don't respect her that much. Did you see the way Stacy stared at Lisa when she answered your question, Ron?" Hermione snorted. "And Scarlet D'Aubinge. Let me not begin with her! She's nasty, rude, and an utter disgrace to all the Hogwarts girls!" Hermione paused and motioned Harry and Ron closer. "You know what? I think she sleeps nude."  
  
"Actually, she only does that in the summer."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped dead in their track.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Scarlet only sleeps nude in the summer, when it's really warm. She's been doing that since she was ten. But don't tell a soul what I just told you or else I'm in for it." Lisa gave a small and bashful smile.  
  
Even in the dim light of the corridor Harry could tell that Hermione had turned a sickly shade of white. "Oh, gosh-You must think that I'm terribly snoopy! Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you could hear me!"  
  
"Hardly anyone ever does," Lisa replied, causing Hermione to pale even more considerably.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I don't mind hearing you talk about Stacy and Damien and Scarlet like that," Lisa said. "After all, hardly anyone does. Hardly anyone."  
  
Right then Lisa Snape struck Harry to be just about the most pathetic thing he had ever laid eyes on. Hermione seemed to share his views for she turned to Harry and Ron and whispered to them, "Go back to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." Then she turned to Lisa and began to strike up a conversation. "So, you grew up in California, did you? I've always wanted to go there when I grew up."  
  
Her voice carried down the hall, and finally, when it faded away completely, they began to trudge back towards the common room.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: As always, reviews are welcome! The next chapter will be up shortly or at least in a shorter period of time than it took me to post this chapter. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling and no money is being made off this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
An entry from the diary of Stacy Snape:  
  
September 1, 1995  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I met him. My father, I mean. It was a very awkward situation and the twenty or so goggling students didn't improve anything. I could tell he really had missed mum and us, but still.He seemed so bitter. His eyes have a sad depth in them that I don't believe will ever go away. It must have been hell, teaching kids our age.  
  
I heard some girls talking (at dinner) about how they pitied mum for being tied to "greasy, mean, nasty old Snape!" If only they knew the story.I met that Potter kid outside, just a few hours ago, down by the lake. I had gone out there for some peace of mind-with Damien and Scarlet constantly around I sometimes can't here myself think. I had slipped away from the two (which is no easy task) and then I wandered around until I reached the Entrance Hall. Something-and I swear this is true-was calling out to the lake.  
  
As I said, when I got out there, Harry Potter-whom my father seems to despise above all others-was standing in the moonlight, contemplating life. I decided to say hello, though.  
  
***  
  
Harry stood by the lake, staring into its murky deepness. 'Did my parents know?' he wondered to himself.  
  
After returning to Gryffindor Tower with Ron Harry had staid in the common room to "think", but after a mere five minutes his self contemplations had grown to big to be contained in the common room. Quickly, without even going up to his dormitory to grab his invisibility cloak, Harry had crept down to the lake in front of Hogwarts. He had stood there for the past hour, at peace in the moonlight, when someone crept up and whispered in his ear, "A penny for you thoughts."  
  
"Stacy Snape?" Harry asked, staring at his housemate and frowning. Stacy nodded, and even in the pale moonlight Harry could tell she was laughing at him. "Where's your brother and Scarlet?" he asked, peering into the trees behind the female Snape.  
  
Stacy shrugged. "Off being idiots, I suppose." She laughed at Harry's expression. "That Hermione has been poisoning your mind against me, hasn't she?" she asked. When Harry didn't answer she just smirked, and, for a moment, Harry saw a bit of her father in her. "I love Scarlet and Damien dearly, Harry," Stacy continued, plopping down onto the soft grass, "but I'm not completely oblivious to their flaws. Scarlet loves men and Damien loves women.Sometimes they go over the edge when it comes to them."  
  
Harry sat down beside Stacy and, before the silence got too uncomfortable, Stacy repeated what she had first said. "A penny for your thoughts, Mr. Potter. Why are you out so late?"  
  
Harry only shrugged. "I was thinking about what you told us. I mean, it's not the first time I've been told that I'm some sort of savior, but it is the first time that it's truly sunken in. You know, sometimes I wonder if it would have been better to give all this fame, all this money, and even my magic, just to have been adopted when my parents died. I wonder if I'd just be happier as a muggle kid with two parents.Maybe a sister or brother, and a dog too. I'd never come to Hogwarts, never have Voldemort find me.We could have picnics in the summer and I'd have a family to spend Christmas with.And I would've had a peaceful childhood. Sometimes I wish for that with all my soul."  
  
Stacy stared at Harry for a few moments before shaking her head. "That was very deep, Harry, but I can't help but tell you that it's wrong. I've spent the past fourteen years of my life pretending to be someone I'm not. When I got my first wand at Ollivanders, and that first surge of magic rushed through my veins, I felt, for the first time, like I was whole. Magic is our birthright. It is what makes you and I complete. I believe that, if you had be adopted and never known about your powers that, as time wore on, you would feel different from your adopted family. You would know you were different from them."  
  
"What about muggle-borns?" Harry asked. "I bet Hermione feels loads different from her parents. And what about witches and wizards who snap their wands and give up magic?"  
  
Stacy looked up at the stars, a thoughtful look on her face. Finally she replied with, "But Harry, Hermione found out exactly how she was different from her parents, as do all muggle-born witches and wizards. They know what was missing from their lives and they can be at peace about it. It's the same with those who forsake their powers. They know that they have chosen to live as muggles. They know have the choice of returning to the magical world. But if you grew older-into a man, Harry-and could never quite place the odd feeling that you didn't quite belong, then you would never be satisfied. You'd always be searching for that missing piece that would complete the puzzle of your identity. Now, knowing that, do you still ponder a life with no magic?"  
  
Harry shut his eyes away from Stacy, illuminated in the silvery light of the moon, and bent his head downwards. "No, Stacy," he replied. "Now I don't even want to think about it."  
  
***  
  
Well, Diary, after that we both stood and walked back to the common room in complete silence. I think that we had both frightened ourselves with how we talked tonight, as if we were grown and had already lived out our lives. I think we both got a glimpse of what we are to become in the next few years: mature, wise, weathered, and haunted by the choices we made and the dreams that never became.  
  
Being one of the eight saviors-especially the leaders-is something I would never wish upon my worst enemy. Dumbledore didn't say it tonight, and neither did my parents-though it might be because they are still in denial. Damien, Scarlet, and perhaps the others have not guessed yet, but Harry and I both know.  
  
It will be up to us-eight teenagers, most of us not friends-to save the magical world. It will be Harry who deals the final blow, but along the way any innocence we have ever possessed will be taken from us. I feel-and I sense-that though our group may grow to be great friends our relationship will be littered with pain, betrayal, and, most possibly, death. If there is a greater power then I pray that it will be with us. Goodnight, Diary. It is late and finally I am sleepy.  
  
Yours Forever, Anastasia Corrine Delilah Snape  
  
***  
  
September 2, 1995  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This has been my first school day at Hogwarts, and it's not even over! Where should I begin? The Fernell sisters? Or maybe Scarlet's new admirer.I suppose I'll just go in order. That means the Fernell sisters are first. Well, when I walked into the Great Hall today, Scarlet and Damien on either side, I found the atmosphere to be loud and rowdy. My father had taken to stalking through the mass of noisy students, taking points of every house but his own precious Slytherin. When he saw Scarlet, Damien, and I he strode over to us and continued out of the Great Hall, motioning for us to follow.  
  
***  
  
"You'll be eating breakfast in my office," Severus said, leading the three, shiver fifth years down into the dungeons. After striding through what must have been his classroom and throwing open a large, paneled door, Severus pointed inwards and hissed, "Try not to kill each other!" before slamming the door shut behind them.  
  
While Damon headed immediately for the food and Scarlet headed strait to Draco Malfoy, Stacy looked around her father's office. There was a fire blazing in a grand, stone fireplace, and on the mantle there was a picture of a pregnant woman, two small babies, and a smiling man. Stacy was amazed at how happy her father could look.  
  
"Hey, there."  
  
Stacy jumped and turned whirled around to find Harry Potter standing behind her. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the corner of the office, watching Harry and Stacy with suspicious eyes. Lisa was with them, though she was pointedly staring away from Stacy.  
  
"Don't I get a hello?" Harry asked. He smiled kindly at her. "I mean, we are friends now, right? After last night?"  
  
By now even Damien was interested. Setting down his fifth piece of bacon he sidled over to Harry and gave him the trademark Snape sneer. "What does he mean, last night?"  
  
"Yeah Harry!" Ron was behind Harry now, glaring angrily at Draco and Scarlet, who stood behind Stacy. "Last night? I thought you said you just hung out at the lake and thought!"  
  
"That's what you told us, Stacy!" Scarlet snapped, her eyes boring hatefully into Hermione's.  
  
"And that's where we met, you two! My goodness! We only talked a little!" Stacy glared at her brother and best friend. "Now can I just eat a little breakfast?"  
  
Scarlet and Damien backed off, though they both stomped into a corner and began muttering together. Ron and Hermione did the same, dragging Harry into another corner and whispering quietly with him. Draco and Lisa lounged together rather uncomfortably and all three parties seemed prone to staring at Stacy. It was rather unnerving. Luckily, though, she spotted The Daily Prophet on the desk and her gaze fell on the bold headlines: Ministry Official and Wife Murdered; Dark Mark Floating Over House!  
  
"Dear lord." Stacy breathed, flopping down in her father's desk chair. Instantly all seven of the other occupants in the room were standing in front of the desk.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked, for a moment putting aside the fact that she was a Snape.  
  
"Just look at this headline."  
  
"Oh, Merlin's wand!" Hermione gasped. "Those poor people!"  
  
"Read the article, Stace," Damien commanded. "Who exactly was murdered?"  
  
Stacy looked down at the article and said, "Okay, here it goes. 'Ministry official John Fernell was a well respected and well known-"  
  
"I know who he is! John Fernell!" Ron interrupted. "He's the Head of the Department of Dark Arts Attacks! Father and he talked often about things.I hear he was real nice." Ron trailed off and sighed.  
  
After shooting a look at Ron Stacy continued to read. "Hmm. Yes, there I was.was a well known and well respected man; honest and kind with a lovely wife, Martha Fernell and four beautiful daughters, Tammi, 19, Lola, 18, Dana, 16, and Marcy, 15. These four were also known as 'The Flaming Four', a popular band that was just about to go on tour. Last night, at an estimated 12:30 PM, a group of Death Eaters broke into their suburban house and killed Martha and John, kidnapping their daughters for who knows what purpose.  
  
"Ministry investigators wonder if the attack was meant for Fernell (who is in charge of capturing Dark Wizards such as themselves and helped organize the Elite) or if his daughters, all very good looking, were wanted for such purposes as mistresses. 'We're working as hard as we can to find those girls. God help them, wherever they are. Dear lord, we hope they're alight.' Says Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"Because of the dark mark hovering over the Fernell's home, this attack has begun a whirlwind of rumors regarding You Know Who's return. Fudge, however, denies anything of the sort. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone,' he told the Daily Prophet last night. 'If he returned then the people of Britain would be the first to know. This is just a band of drunken ex-Death Eaters, and they will be found."  
  
Stacy lay down the newspaper. She looked as though she were about to speak but, at that moment, the door opened again and her father swept in. "Morning Stacy, Lisa," he said, receiving a peck on both cheeks from his daughters. "I see that you've all read the Fernell article?" When he received nods Severus sat down behind his desk. "Then you might have guessed that, well.You'll be asked to go in and rescue those four girls."  
  
There were shocked and even-in Lisa's case-frightened gasps. "But professor!" Draco hissed. "I cannot-"  
  
"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Do not participate in the rescue, but do know that if you so much as think about owling your father about this then you'll be adequately dealt with." There was just enough venom in his voice to get across to Draco that he meant what he said. "Now that that's settled," Severus murmured, standing, "you all shall return here today right after your classes get out. Understood?"  
  
When he received eight nods, Severus almost smiled. "You are dismissed, then!" he said, and everyone filed out of his office.  
  
***  
  
And so, Diary, that's what's happened up until now. But you know, I think my girl Scarlet is falling for that Malfoy character! We're all in Potions right now and she and he are making these totally flirtatious faces at each other! Hmm.Damien doesn't seem to approve of this at all! He considers Scarlet just as much a sister as he does Lisa and I, and Damien's terribly protective when he wants to be!  
  
Scarlet asked me if I "wanted to snog" Harry Potter. She was quite serious about it too. When I just ignored her she asked me if we had snogged out t the lake last night! She was serious then, too. I can't believe that she thinks I like him! He's kind of cute, I suppose.But oh, I'll finish this thought later! Here comes my father nd he's telling me to put you away!  
  
Yours Forever, Anastasia Corrine Delilah Snape 


	4. Chapter Four

Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, or anyone/anything from their universe. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made off this story.  
  
It was no secret that Scarlet liked boys.  
  
She loved to bait them and date them and any such thing. She was skilled with the opposite sex, and she knew how to analyze any boy until she knew exactly what would make him fall for her. That's when she moved in for the kill. Scarlet had never met a boy or man that she couldn't hook, and she had never met a boy or man who made her feel anything but bodily attraction.  
  
That was another thing about Scarlet D'Aubinge.  
  
She knew not love but only desire. Love, she believed, was a silly fantasy that could only lead to major letdowns and broken hearts. However, there was nothing that killed desire more than a pathetically in love young man.  
  
That's why Draco Malfoy seemed so perfect. He wouldn't be one of those crazy, romantic, clingy boys she so often dated. He was a male version of herself, driven by his passion for women.  
  
And she desired him. Never had Scarlet desired a man like she desired Draco. Usually it was the other way around. When Stacy and she had gone back to their dormitory at lunch to touch up their makeup Stacy had commented on Scarlet's almost giddy state.  
  
"We have Care of Magical Creatures next," she muttered, watching Scarlet paint on a bronze lipstick.  
  
"I know that. Slytherin will be there. An excellent chance to get Draco Malfoy to ask me out. A few good snogs behind that big statue of Bruce the Burly on the third floor, and I'll be my normal old self again," Scarlet had replied.  
  
Stacy had made a funny noise. "Oh, Scarl," she said dreamily. "Snogging will never cure what you have! Can't you see it? You actually care about this Draco guy."  
  
Scarlet frowned and rolled her eyes. "Sure I do Stace," she said under her breath. "Come on, let's go! Damien wanted to go stalk that girl he talked to yesterday. He should be done by now, which means we can all head down to Care of Magical Creatures. I don't want to be late, and that's not just because Draco will be there. I don't want Harry to be partnered up with someone other than you."  
  
When she saw the pissy look on Stacy's face she knew her comment about the famous 'Boy Who Lived' had hit home. No matter what Stacy told her Scarlet still thought that they had had a heavy make out session the night before. It was all in the gentle way Harry looked at Stacy. Whether they knew it or not, Scarlet thought to herself with a humorous smile, those two were totally besotted with one another.  
  
***  
  
"There she is Harry! Stacy Snape just got here!" Ron poked his best friend in the ribs and pointed to the blonde girl who had just arrived at Hagrid's hut.  
  
"And she's alone!" Hermione noted.  
  
Harry tried his best to ignore Ron and Hermione. He'd been trying all day to disregard their little comments about Stacy. If he had known the trouble saying hello to her that morning would cause then he never would have bothered. No one seemed to believe that he and Stacy were anything besides friends either. Both Ron and Hermione were under the impression that he and Stacy had shared a steamy snog down by the lake the night before.  
  
"Well, Harry," Ron hissed, "go and say hi! You can't just leave your new 'friend' standing there all alone. Look! Now Malfoy's going to talk to her! He can't be getting in on your deal, can he? Go!" Ron gave a giant shove to Harry, and he had no choice but to obey his friend's commands. True enough Malfoy was talking in a hushed tone to Stacy. She was nodding, and, as Harry approached, he could have sworn he heard a giggle.  
  
Just as he stepped into the eight-feet radius of Stacy Malfoy shoved a small note into her hand with a hissed, "You know what to do with it!"  
  
Stacy giggled again and watched as Malfoy stalked off before she turned and saw Harry. After stashing the note down the front of her robe she gave Harry a small smile. "Have your friends been bothering you about this morning too?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Oh, they've stopped all their whispering, but I can tell that they think we're having a torrid affair. Ron made me come over here to make sure Malfoy wasn't bothering you."  
  
Stacy nodded and looked embarrassed. "Oh, he wasn't bothering me, Harry," she said quietly. "He was just, um, telling me something very important."  
  
Harry frowned and tried to raise an eyebrow, but he failed miserably and ended up looking like a fool. "Eh?" he asked. "Something important?"  
  
"Something important and private!" Stacy added, and she turned to wave to Scarlet and Damien, both of whom had just arrived.  
  
Damien frowned and looked as if he'd like to give Harry a piece of his mind, but Harry saw Scarlet her right hand of Damien's arm, restraining him. A sudden thought struck Harry and he asked, "You know, with all the time those two seem to spend alone together, do you ever wonder if they're.you know?" Harry searched for the right word. "Involved?"  
  
Stacy muffled an obvious snort. "Involved? Those two? Never!" Seeing the bashful look on Harry's face she added, "But don't feel dense, Harry. A lot of people think they're seeing each other on the sly. Once you get to know them, though, you understand why they'd never work out."  
  
Harry risked a glance in Damien and Scarlet's direction only to find that they both had their eyes trained on Stacy and he. Scarlet's hand still rested on Damien's arm. "But they both seem so similar. I mean, the both love the opposite sex, they both seem outspoken, and they both seem so bold."  
  
Stacy nodded. "Believe me, they are similar-too similar, in fact. I bet that if they ever did try and go out they'd always be cheating on each other and annoying each other with their 'outspokenness'."  
  
"That's the same with Ron and Hermione," Harry said, jerking his head and motioning to his friends, both of whom were whispering and blatantly staring at Stacy and himself. "Everyone thinks they'd go wonderfully together, but they'd never work out because they'd always be fighting and disagreeing on everything." He didn't mention the fact that Ron was obviously-and unwisely-infatuated with Hermione.  
  
Stacy nodded. "Yeah, well, thanks for saying hi. I appreciated it, but I think we should both go and soothe our better halves." She pointed to Scarlet and Damien and then to Ron and Hermione. With one last little wave she started off towards her brother and Scarlet, both of whom rushed up to meet her. Ron and Hermione were much the same. As soon as Harry was in earshot the questions began.  
  
"What did Malfoy want?"  
  
"What was on that note he gave to her?"  
  
"Why did you two keep pointing to us?"  
  
"Is she at all like her father?"  
  
"What did she have to say about her friend Scarlet?"  
  
Luckily all questions were cut off when Hagrid arrived. After the last few stragglers of the class had arrived, Hagrid led them all around a clump of trees to the paddock he had kept the Hippogriffs in their third year. There were no animals visible, but Harry knew that there had to be something hidden in the Forbidden Forest. Half-frightened whispers had broken out among the fifth years-mostly Slytherins, Harry noted-but Hagrid didn't seem to notice as he launched into his lesson. "This year yeh'll be takin' O.W.L.s. Instead o' given' yeh one big test at the end of the year I've decided ter choose one project for this year an' make it the test."  
  
The class broke into cheers.  
  
"Mind yeh, it's not goin' ter be all that easy. In fact, it'll be down right challenging, but it's nothin' fifth years couldn't accomplish if they didn't put their minds ter it." Neville gulped nervously. Hagrid smiled a little and patted him on the back. "Now, today begins the test. If yeh don' get this one thing accomplished then yeh'll fail the whole class. I must warn yeh, it'll be hard. But I'm sure yer all up ter it! Now let's get started!" He smiled brightly and opened the gate to the paddock and led them in. "Now yeh all wait here while I go and get the magical creatures." With a kind wink Hagrid started off towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, whistling merrily as he went along.  
  
"Wonderful," Malfoy muttered the second the Hagrid was out of hearing range. "I wonder what sort of beasts he gotten for us now."  
  
"Beasts?" Scarlet asked. "We're going to be dealing with beasts?" She frowned deeply and turned to Stacy. "You know, our mums both went to Beauxbatons. I wish we had been allowed to go there. Your grandmother and my grandfather were both French.I'm sure we would have been allowed in! At least there we wouldn't have been educated on-"  
  
"Oh, would you just shut up?" Hermione asked, turning around and glaring at Scarlet. "We all wish you had gone to Beauxbatons, too!"  
  
Scarlet's eyes narrowed. "God, what would you know?" she asked. "Lavender and Parvati happen to like me. After all," she purred, smiling a guilty looking Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, "we all believe in Divination."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Don't tell me that you think you're a Seer too!" she said, chuckling softly. By now all the fifth year students were listening.  
  
"Actually," Scarlet hissed, sneering disgustedly, "I am!"  
  
"Oh, as if! I can't believe how foolish you are!" Hermione laughed.  
  
Stacy and Damien were restraining Scarlet now, and Stacy called out to Harry, "Tell your friend to put a latch on it! Scarlet's a real hell cat when she's mad!"  
  
Harry and Ron both nodded. "Calm down, Hermione," Ron whispered.  
  
Thankfully, before Hermione could snap at Ron to back off, and before Scarlet could work loose from Stacy and Damien's death grip, Hagrid returned. Also thankfully, he was not, by any means, leading a heard of monsters. Instead, trotting to keep up with his long strides, were a heard of vibrantly colored colts. The girls-all save a steaming Scarlet and a furious Hermione-oohed and awed at the sight of apparently normal animals.  
  
When Hagrid finally reached the class he motioned to the colts. "Now these," he told them, "are Pegasus. Who can tell me a bit about a Pegasus?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot in the air. "Well, a Pegasus is a lot like a unicorn, only a Pegasus can be tamed. There are many different types of Pegasus, but among the most rare are the Moondishires, the Brandybucks, the Quick Silvers and the Sundrones." She finished with a knowing smile.  
  
Hagrid nodded curtly. "Very good. Ten points for Gryffindor. Anyway, as Hermione here said, there are many different breeds of Pegasus-twenty-four ter be exact. Over there are one o' every breed o' Pegasus there is. And they're at a young stage, just old enough ter be away from its mother. Mind yeh, they're all wild. And they'll stay wild until yeh can slip one of these bridles on them. After that they'll be as tame as a mouse, with a little wild streak and as loyal as anything ter yeh." He grinned and pointed to some bridles hanging on the fence. "Yeh've got the whole period ter slip a bridle on one o' 'em. It's trickier than it sounds." Hagrid paused and whipped out a handkerchief from one of the pockets of his moleskin jacket. "Alright!" he cried. "On your mark, get set.GO!"  
  
As he cried 'GO' he threw the handkerchief into the air and the entire class bolted to the fence. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were some of the first to get a bridle, and as soon as they touched one their names appeared in silver thread upon the rein. Harry set his sights on a gangly, all black colt-Hermione told him it was a Sundrone-and was chasing it about the paddock when he heard a terrible scream come from the other side of the enclosure.  
  
"Bloody hell-what was that?" Ron asked under his breath.  
  
"More specifically, who was that?" Hermione wondered.  
  
Harry turned to look in the direction of the scream and saw Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced Slytherin girl, standing up from a deep mud puddle. Stacy stood not far from her, a smug look of triumph upon her face.  
  
"Are you mad?" Pansy screeched, wiping the slimy mud off her face and out of her eyes.  
  
"Are you?" Stacy asked, though she kept her tone cool and commanding, much like her father's. Turning to Hagrid she said, "I caught her throwing small pebbles at that poor creature!" She pointed to a silvery-white Pegasus standing not far from all the commotion. "I told her to stop, and she told me to sod off! Then she said something terribly rude about my mum, so I shoved her into the puddle!"  
  
Hagrid arched his eyebrows. "Is that so?" he asked.  
  
Scarlet nodded. "I heard and saw the whole thing! That girl," she motioned to Pansy with her head, "was being horrible!"  
  
Hagrid from and turned to Pansy. "Do yeh have anythin' ter say for yerself?"  
  
Pansy nodded, her brown eyes filled with a hateful anger. "I sure do!" she cried. "Your mother is a gold digging whore and your father is a pathetic low life! Lord almighty, it's a wonder you all even turned out normal, with such loonies for parents!"  
  
There were gasps from the onlookers as Stacy launched herself at Pansy. Pansy, caught off guard, gave a terrified shriek and fell to the ground as Stacy tackled her. The two rolled about in the muddy grass before Hagrid was able to reach them and pry them apart. By then Pansy was sporting a black eye and a bloody nose. Stacy was nursing a painful looking fat lip, and both girls glared angrily at each other.  
  
Pansy, never one to learn from passed mistakes, felt that she was safe hiding behind Hagrid's large frame. "Your father is some kind of loser, too!" she cried, but instead of throwing herself at Pansy again Stacy contented herself with hurling various obscenities at her newfound enemy. She swung her arms out as well, but Hagrid rather wisely kept a firm grip on the back of her robe. Harry had always wondered what it would be like to watch a Snape loose their cool.  
  
"What in heaven's name is going on here?" Stacy shut up immediately when she heard the stern voice of Prof. McGonagall ring throughout the paddock. McGonagall stared Stacy up and down. "I asked what was going on here!" she said. "There must be some explanation to as why you are using such vile language towards Ms. Parkinson!"  
  
Stacy pointed to Pansy. "She called my father and mother loonies! And she said my father was pathetic and a loser!"  
  
"And don't even get her started on what that girl called her mother," Scarlet added in a helpful tone.  
  
McGonagall turned and frowned at Pansy, who was shrinking away, any confidence ever present within her gone. "Well, then! You'll just have to tell this to the Snape professors. I'm sure they'd just love to have your opinion." Turning to Stacy she said, "And you'll be serving detention with Ms. Parkinson tomorrow evening with your father! Eight-o-clock sharp, and twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for such childish behavior! Now come along, Ms Parkinson!" McGonagall dragged Pansy up the lawn, muttering to herself under her breath.  
  
As soon as all the ruckus of the class's happenings had died down the real catching began. Harry was able to get the bridle on his Pegasus with surprising ease, and the little black colt took an immediate liking to its master. Not all were as fortunate as Harry, though. Neville was dragged through the mud before he was able to get the bridle on his Pegasus properly, and even knowledgeable Hermione had to chase her chosen Pegasus around the paddock five times. In the end, though, nobody but Pansy had failed the class. Hagrid called for everybody to bring their newly harnessed Pegasus to the brand-new stable built down a little bit down the path, and all the fifth years started in the direction Hagrid was pointing. Harry took this chance to catch up to Stacy, who was walking alone at the head of the crowd. Scarlet and Damien were whispering with each other a ways back and staring at the heard of Slytherins in front of them.  
  
"Hi, Stacy," Harry said, catching the young Gryffindor off her guard. Stacy whirled around and smiled in a relieved manner when she saw it was only him.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry," she said, halting her silvery-white Pegasus-the very same one that Pansy Parkinson had been throwing rocks at-and waited for him to catch up. "I guess I lost it back there with Pansy Parkinson, huh?" She smiled in a goofy, crooked manner that didn't suit Harry's profile of a Snape. "I just see red when people talk bad about my mum. She made so many sacrifices back when my dad wasn't around, so I have a great deal of respect for her." Stacy trailed off and glanced over at Harry. "I really hate it when people pity my mum. I've only been back here for a day, but I've already heard plenty of people talking about their marriage like it was arranged or something."  
  
Harry kept his eyes trained on the ground. Only this morning, in Potions, had he sat privy to Dean Thomas's slandering of the Snapes' marriage. Indeed, most everyone thought it had been arranged. "Pardon me for saying," he was able to mumble, "but your father has never been the easiest fellow to get along with."  
  
Stacy rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I know! I think Damien's a mini, less groomed version of my father. He's probably a little cruder and a little less brainy, but correct me if I'm wrong-biased, testy, and such?" When Harry nodded Stacy gave him a half smile. "Don't get me wrong, though. Damien has his good sides too. He can be a real gentleman at times."  
  
By then the two friends had reached the newly erected stable. Surprisingly, most certainly by magic, each stall had a nameplate hung above it. "Cider?" Harry asked as he watched Stacy lead her Pegasus into its stall. "Yours is named Cider?"  
  
Stacy nodded and grinned at the nameplate over Harry's Pegasus's stall. "It's no better than Titan, is it?" she asked.  
  
Harry dropped his gaze though he couldn't help but grin. He felt a strange sort of pride in knowing that he had made Stacy grin like that. He rather liked the eldest Snape girl. She was such a near perfect blend of her parents that it was easy-and Hermione would have killed him if he said it out loud-to see why Lisa was ignored so much. It was such a pity that Hermione held such a strong grudge against Stacy for her little sister's meekness.  
  
"Harry? Are you even listening to me?" Harry's thoughts were cut abruptly short when Stacy's hand made contact with the side of his head. "Earth to Harry! I was talking to you!"  
  
Harry rubbed his head. "Really? What were you saying?" he asked. Stacy had started for the door to the stables, though, and Harry had to sprint to catch up to her. "Stacy! Stacy! Wait-don't leave! What were you saying? I swear I'll listen this time!"  
  
Stacy paused and shot Harry a cool, collected look, very much like the expression her father always wore. "All right," she said. "I was wondering if you'd walk me to the dungeons. I want to talk to my father alone before we begin our training, and I think that being accompanied by someone would give me a little confidence. I'd ask Damien, but he's got Arithmancy, and Scarlet has an important.date."  
  
As much as he despised the thought of facing Snape on his own free will, Harry gave in to Stacy's pleading blue eyes. "Sure, Stacy," he said, bowing and letting her walk through the stable door in front of him. "What are friends for?"  
  
***  
  
"Scarlet, wait up! I want to talk to you!"  
  
Scarlet stopped trudging up the expansive, flat lawn that led up to the castle and turned to see Draco jogging towards her. With an inward grin, Scarlet waved and waited for Draco to catch up.  
  
'Finally,' she thought to herself, 'some company!'  
  
As soon as class was over Stacy had rushed off with some boy-probably Harry Potter-and Damien had charmed a Slytherin girl-Millicent Bul-something-into leading his Pegasus to the stable. This, of course, had left Scarlet all alone. Though Lavender and Parvati had both offered to walk with her up to the common room, Scarlet had declined. As nice as those girls had been to her, they were both extremely giggly and annoying. And, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, she had been hoping that Draco would catch up with her.  
  
Once he was in hearing range Scarlet put on a flirty look and asked, "Aren't you breaking some rule by talking civilly to me? After all, Draco, I am a Gryffindor."  
  
Draco stopped running-he was a bit out of breath, it seemed-and gave Scarlet the trademark Malfoy smirk. "Any rule can be broken when a girl's pretty enough," he said, waggling his eyebrows up and down in a devilishly alluring manner.  
  
"Well, you sure know how to win a girl over! Flattery is always the best way to get to one's heart!" Scarlet flashed Draco her mega-watt smile, as fake as it obviously was.  
  
Draco straitened up to his full height then, finished catching his breath, and crossed his arms. "I suppose you received my note. The Snape girl-"  
  
"Call her Stacy."  
  
"Yes, well, Stacy said she'd get it to you. Have you read it?"  
  
Scarlet nodded, a small grin creeping on to her face. "I thought it was a lovely poem, Draco. A lovely poem."  
  
Draco coughed into a bunched up fist, and Scarlet could have sworn she saw him blush. "Does that mean you'll let me treat you to a night on the town next time we go to Hogsmeade?" he asked.  
  
Scarlet grinned and crossed her arms as well. "Sure, I'll go!" she said, flipping her hair in a way she had been told drove the boys mad. "But promise me one thing, Draco. Promise me you won't fall in love." 


End file.
